New Places, New Faces
by Hiiro-no-Ryuu
Summary: Borrows characters from fluffystwin w permission. YaoiYuri warning. When a girl moves from place to place, its hard to find friends who stick. At her new school, she finally finds friends, and enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Ryuu: yeah, I've finally been created as a character!!!

Fluffystwin: yeah, now shut-up. Oh, yeah, you're welcome to you borrowing my characters.

Ryuu: Oh, yeah, thanks for letting me borrow characters.

Rinoa: By the way Hiiro-no-Ryuu does not own Naruto.

Fluffystwin: Oh, and your welcome to borrowing my introductions as well.

Ryuu: yeah, well I think it's a better way to say that I don't own Naruto, and for thanking you for letting me borrow stuff.

Fluffystwin: I just have one thing to say, DORK!!!

Ryuu: Thanks! I'll take that as a compliment. Enjoy everyone!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dread consumed me as I walked up to my new school. I hated moving. Being a General in the United States Army, my dad always forced my family to move from base to base.

Once again, I failed to talk my parents into letting me be home-schooled. I hated that I was never in one place long enough to make friends that lasted longer than a few months. My parents insisted that having the experience of dealing with other people was going to help me when I went to college, but I knew that that was just an excuse for my mom to get some on the day to herself.

I opened the door, and was instantly consumed with the smell of disinfectant and copper. I looked down a small hallway on my left where I saw a janitor cleaning blood from the floor and lockers. "_Oh great,"_ I thought to myself, "_another freak accident school. This should be fun."_

"Hi, you must be Hiiro no Ryuu?"

I spun around to find a woman in a dinosaur skirt, a loose fitting pink top, and a grandma bun on her head standing there, smiling in await for a response.

"Yeah, Ryuu for short, though. How did you know?"

"Oh, lucky guess, and we don't get many new students here, " she said. The look on her face told me that she knew why as well. It probably had something to do with the janitor who was mopping up blood. "My name is Ms. Couts. If you follow me, I will show you to your, 'tour guide', " she said as she used finger quotes around "tour guide" when she spoke. This small jester made me only laugh at her more in my head. That was just the icing to the whole get-up she was wearing.

I followed her to the guidance office. Sitting just inside the door was a girl, with spiky hair, green and black Goth pants, and a black shirt covered in rainbows. I hoped to myself that this was just a juvenile delinquent, and not my "tour guide".

"Saeka, this is Hiiro no Ryuu. Ryuu, this is Saeka."

"Nice to meet you, Ryuu. I will be your tour guide for today. Well, I guess we will start with your locker. What number is it?" She asked with a fake smile, and cheesy enthusiasm.

"Ahh, umm, its A28."

"Well, now that I see you two have a heading, I will let you be on your way. Have a dino-riffic day!" She went and sat down behind her desk, humming to herself,

"Cool that's right next to mine. That's going to be easy to find."

And out the office door we walked. I was almost to the point of tears. Not only am I in a school that could be hazardous to my life, but I have her as a tour guide, and her looker is next to mine, and we a have a crazy old lady working in the office. "_Oh I am just going to love this school_!" I thought to myself.

"Thank god! I promise I am not that cheesy. Its just if I don't act like that in front of Ms. Couts, then she will think I'm suicidal and send me to Johnson County. I really don't want to go to the nut house again. You know what I mean?"

"Again? You mean you've been there before?"

"Yeah, last year. I made the mistake of being myself in front of Ms. Couts, and off they carried me. You'd think she should be in there, that crazy old bitch, but she has some major connections in this town. So be careful."

"Oh, so you're not nuts, she is?"

"Yeah, you couldn't tell?"

"Oh yeah, I could tell. I'm not stupid. I just wanted to make sure that I was getting your perspective right."

"Ok, Ms. Smart-ass, where are you from?"

"I don't know." I replied as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Seriously, where are you from?"

"Seriously, I don't know. My dad is a general in the army, and we have been moving every few months since before I was born. I don't even know where I was born. They never told me, and I never asked."

Saeka stopped dead in her tracks. "Holy shit. That must suck. I had to move to Arizona for a year a while back. And it was hard to leave my friends, going and coming back. It must really suck for you."

"Nah, its actually pretty easy. I don't really have any friends. So when I move, it's like leaving behind nothing. Its pretty easy once you get used to it."

"Man, that sucks even worse. But I'll tell you what. I promise that your time here will be fun. And you can hang with my friends. And when you leave we will give you our digits. Even when your gone, we can keep in touch my email, and phone and all."

"Thanks for the offer, but…"

"But what? You just said that you don't have any friends. And I know what it feels like to only have your rents to talk to."

"Rents?"

"You know, parents. Anyways, I'll be your friend. You can talk to me when you need to. Ok?"

"Sure whatever." This was strange. I had only been here 10 minutes, and already I had someone asking to be my friend. Usually I am at a school for 2 months before that happens. And then I move the next day. Maybe I should give this place a chance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After she showed me around a bit, and attempted to try and explain the social classes of the school, she showed me where she and her friends hang out when they're not in class. This should be good, a freak showing me around and introducing me to more freaks. But I had to hand it to her; she was funny, and nice.

"Ok, Ryuu, this is the shit hole. It isn't much, but if you ever need anything, this is usually where you can find us. Meet the gang. The blonde dobe over there is Naruto. Sitting next to him is his boyfriend, Sasuke."

"Um, boyfriend?" This was really weird. She is introducing me to gay people. I think I should start running.

"Yeah, you're not a homophobe, are you? Anyways that is soon going to change. Oh don't worry were not going to bite. Gosh. The one with the red hair, and a tattoo on his forehead is Gaara. His sister Temari, and his brother Konkuro, are sitting behind him. Then over there by the tree is Neji. Next to him is his boyfriend Shikamaru. Between them and the freaky siblings (Gaara, Temari, and Konkuro) are Shino, the one with glasses and a gray trench goat, Choji, the one who is eating, and Shikamaru's x-boyfriend, Kiba, the one with the dog. And the other girl over there, with the black hair, is my girlfriend, Rinoa. Everyone meet, Ryuu."

"Hey, Ryuu." They all spoke in unison. It was kind of scary.

"Heh, Hi." I really didn't want to be here, but the look Saeka was giving me, it looked like I didn't have a choice.

"There is one other person, Val, but you will meet her tomorrow. She had to go get her braces taken off. We all can't wait to see what she looks like. Don't be afraid of us. We are freaks, but when trouble comes along, and believe me in this school that's not hard, we _always_ have each other's backs. And now that your one of us, we got your back, too."

I wasn't too excited about having all these freaks as friends, but considering what I just saw the janitor cleaning up this morning, these freaks were better than nothing at all.

I sat down and started talking to Saeka about different teachers, and things. It was amazing how much everyone accepted me instantly. Just when I was getting used to the people around me and my environment, a man with silver-ish white hair ran through the grounds towards the group.

When he got to us, he took a deep breath and then said, "Guys, we got a problem. Oh, you must be Ryuu, nice to meet you."

"What is it, Kakashi?" Rinoa asked before Saeka opened her mouth. The look on Saeka's face told me that she was surprised Rinoa said something that fast, but that's neither here nor there.

"I just got an email from an anonymous source, that Itachi is planning something big. This time it's not an alarm. He already has killed to people."

"Oh, god, what's he after this time?" Saeka said with a sigh.

"Well, he's after you." He pointed at me.

Ryuu: Ok, what did you think of chapter one? It's my first non-one-shot. Please review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuu: Yea! A new chapter.

Fluffystwin: Congrats loser, on writing more than one chapter to a story. If you finish I will be surprised even more!!

Hiiro-no-Ryuu: Ha, Ha. Very funny.

Rinoa: reminder, Hiiro-no-Ryuu doesn't own Naruto, believe me if she did, she would have more money than she does now.

Hiiro-no-Ryuu: Thanks for clearing that up, but next time I think we could do with out the smartass comments. You also forgot to say that I do own Ryuu and Val. They are mine.

Fluffystwin: Hey, if she wasn't such a smartass, then this wouldn't be so funny.

Hiiro-no-Ryuu: You know, the sad thing is, that is actually true. Oh well, enjoy everyone!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

"_I just got an email from an anonymous source, that Itachi is planning something big. This time it's not an alarm. He already has killed to people."_

_"Oh, god, what's he after this time?" Saeka said with a sigh._

_"Well, he's after you." He pointed at me._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wait, what? That can't be. I'm not important. I just got here. I don't know anybody. I don't even know who you are. I think your source is mistaken." There was no way in hell this could be true.

"Yeah, well, Ms. Ryuu, believe it. They want to hold you for ransom, and not for money. Money has no importance to Itachi. He wants your father to hand over the evidence."

"What evidence?" I still didn't believe this.

"The evidence that could get Itachi thrown in jail, not to mention disowned by his gang leader, and he would loose his entire fortune.

"Oh, god, now he's gone and done it. I really do hate my brother. When we get a hold of him, do you mind if I do the honor of killing him. I have been waiting to do it my whole life." Sasuke said.

"Wait, you're related to him?" I asked, still in shock that someone actually wanted to kidnap me, possibly kill me, to get something from my dad.

"Yeah, unfortunately. He killed my parents. And so far no one's been able to prove it. Your dad must have some evidence to that, and probably some other things, if it involves being thrown out of the Akatsuki. They know about our parents, so…."

"Great, my first day of school, and my life is already on the line. I have "friends" who are complete freaks, and a crazy lady as a school employee. How could this day get any better?" I asked as I collapsed from the shock of it all.

"Hey, don't worry, we got your back, remember? We won't let any crazy goon get to you, or Itachi either." Saeka said, trying to reassure me that I was not going to die.

"Oh, goodie, he has goons." I really did not like how this day was going. I just wanted to go home, sleep, and wake up tomorrow, and hopefully this all would have been a dream.

"Saeka, I am leaving you in charge of making sure she is safe tonight. You seem to be already well introduced." This was just getting better. Now a weird guy, with weird hair, and over half his face covered, was ordering freaky people about my protection. God, I am just going to _love_ this school.

"Yes, sir, Kakashi-sensei, sir!" Saeka yelled, in a weird cheesy salute with a smirk.

"Ok, smartass, just make sure she makes it through the night." And away he walked.

"Wait, sensei? Is he a teacher?" I asked befuddled.

"Yeah, he is Kakashi-sensei, your history teacher. And he is late for every class. If he's not late, then either something bad happened, or someone took over his body." Everyone started laughing at this. I wondered why it was so funny.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, now that school is over, I'll walk you home. Just hold on a sec, ok?"

"Alright, just hurry up. My mom will freak if I'm late."

"Ok, I promise I'll hurry." Right then, Saeka rushed over to where Rinoa was standing.

Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse, Saeka and Rinoa started kissing. I mean _kissing._

It seemed to go on forever.

God, how could they even breathe?

Finally, they reluctantly pulled back, smiled at each other, and then said goodbye. I could tell that they originally had plans, but with the events of the day, those plans fell through the roof.

Saeka walked over to the phones, and dialed a number. I walked over and waited by her.

"Hey, dad, yeah. Just wanted to let you know that I am going to go to a friend's house. She is new here, so I wanted to show her around town and all……….Yeah……. I know……………….oh, and I might be staying the night. I want to help her get caught up on homework, and notes in stuff…….. Yes, dad, I know……. no, dad, I won't……….no, dad, I am not going to do anything with her. Besides, I'm going out with Rinoa, remember………..alright, gotta go dad…….. Yeah, unhuh, love you, too, bye." She hung up the phone.

"Your dad knows your lesbian, and he's ok with it?"

"Correction, I'm bi, and yes, he's ok with it. Just as long as I don't get pregnant, he doesn't care who I date. So basically, no heterosexual sex. Other than that, he really doesn't care. I think its cool of my dad to accept me. Not many parents do. If Rinoa's mom ever found out, she would be dead, literally."

"How strange."

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom, I'm home."

"Hey, honey. Oh, you have a friend. Will she be staying for supper?"

"Yeah, she is going to help me with school stuff, so can she stay the night. It will take till late tonight, and she has a long way to walk to get home. So I thought it would be easier if she stayed."

"Ok, I'll make an exception. Just make sure that you ask your father when he gets home, you know how he likes to have a say in the word. Tell him I invited her to stay. That's the only way you'll get an ok out of him."

"Ok, thanks mom. By the way, this is Saeka. Saeka meet mom. Just call her that. Her real name is hard to pronounce. Mom is easier."

"Ok, hi mom, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Saeka. We will be having pigs in a blanket, and mac and cheese tonight. We usually have better meals, but tonight is quick fix night. I hope you don't mind."

"No, its fine, I usually fix my own meal, so this is a pleasant change."

"Ok, well, now that we have the menu figured out, I'll show you to my room."

I was still a little apprehensive to her staying here, but given the events of today, I was willing to go past my boundaries, especially if it meant keeping my head. So off we went, heading to my room. I hated how many stairs you had to climb to get to my room. But if you want the room of your dreams, you're bound to pay a little price.

"Wow, your house is huge!!"

"Yeah, it is. They usually are. My dad likes showing people how much money he has in his pocket. My room is right down here. I will warn you though, there are a lot of stairs."

"Cool, your room is in the basement. Wow, can I move in with you."

"My dad might have some objection to that. Just wait till you see it." Good thing I knew she was joking about the moving in thing, or I might have just died.

"Wow. I have no other word, but WOW!!" I could tell she liked it. My room was a four room, room. I had my own bathroom, decorated to match the sea. It reminded me of the times we lived near the ocean. I had a small kitchen, equipped with a frig, stove, microwave, and dishwasher. I had my bedroom, decorations dated back to the medieval times, which was the style of my bedroom. And my living/ entertainment/ music room. It alone measured in at 60ft by 55ft. It was the biggest room in the house. I loved it. And evidently, so did she.

"I can't believe your room, woman, its like, so cool. And your bed is hanging from chains in the ceiling. All right, enough of my quacking. We told out parents that we would work on schoolwork, so we better start. What do you want to do first?"

"How about pre-cal. That's my favorite. I always start with my favorite."

"You actually like math? Ugh. Well, that is the one class I am not in. I am only in Algebra 2. But I have an idea. Let's call Val. She's good at math. She is also in pre-cal. She can help you get started in that while I finish my Alg.2 homework. And, she will love your room."

"Alright, let me go tell my mom. You call her. Here is my cell. Feel free to talk as long as you want. I have got more than enough minutes. I'll be right back." It was amazing. I actually was starting to like hanging out with Saeka. She was funny, and well, I think I might have actually found a good friend. Wow, that's a first.

"Cool."

I walked the long walk upstairs, and then all the way back down. I really hated these stairs. If we ended up staying here, yeah right, I might actually have to talk my dad into building me an elevator, or better yet, an escalator. When I got back down to the living room, I found Saeka jabbing away at Rinoa. She paused and looked at me, and then asked Rinoa to hold on.

"Val will be here in 15 minutes. So we should probably wait outside for her. You know, to make sure she finds the house." She continued talking to her girlfriend.

I didn't care. I really did have enough minutes. I wondered what Val was going to be like. She is the only one of the freak gang that I didn't meet today.

Saeka hung up with Rinoa, saying the usual, I love you, but then she kissed the phone. I am definitely going to have to remember to disinfect the thing before I touch it again. Gross.

We headed up to the porch to wait on Val. We got there like 5 minutes later. We still had about 5 minutes to wait before Val should show up. I decided to break the silence by asking some random questions.

"So, what's it like being, bi? I mean, all the places I have been to have never had gay people there. So it's kind of strange to me."

"Well, it's not like totally different. I mean, love is love. The only place that gender counts is when you want to have a biological kid. Other than that, it really doesn't matter. The physical attraction is also a little different, because one has boobs, and one has a dick, but it's the souls that end up falling in love. Not the bodies. So, love is love."

"Wow, after a speech like that, I might even consider being bi." I can't believe I just said that. Wow, one day, and this place is already getting to me. The only question is, is it a good thing? Or a bad thing?

Saeka screamed at the top of her lungs, and then jumped in my lap and gave me a big hug. It kind of creped me out, but at the same time it comforted me. Cause I knew that no matter what she would accept me for who I was, with enthusiasm.

Just then, a small black Grand Am pulled into the drive. But my eyes darted to the girl that stepped out of the car. She was beautiful. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but it was true. I actually was attracted to her. The closer she got the more beautiful she was. She was like an angel. She was wearing a white shirt with different colored hearts all over it, tight black kaprees, and shiny black Tripp heals. She looked amazing. When she walked up the porch, she smiled. And I about fell out of my set. If Saeka hadn't have been on top of me, I would have too.

"Hey, Val, I see your smiling with a new confidence. How does it feel to finally get those braces off?"

"Oh, it feels great. Kind of weird though, I am used to having a metal mouth, so now that I don't, it's kind of strange, but great!"

"Glad to hear it!" Saeka jumped off my lap, but I didn't move. "This here is Ryuu."

She walked over, smiled and stretched out a hand in greeting, "Hi, Ryuu, I'm Val. Nice to meet you."

The second she looked at me, I melted. Not only was she gorgeous, but she had the most amazing eyes. They were royal blue, with spiraling white strikes. It reminded me of lightning. I was so amazed that I actually couldn't think about anything else. I couldn't move, let alone talk.

I distantly felt Saeka's hand pick mine up, and physically help me shake her hand.

"Well, since Ryuu seems to be momentarily indisposed. I shall show you were to go. Off to the amazing room we go." Saeka picked me up and carried me down the stairs. She told Val to wait on the couch for a minute while she took me to the bathroom, and ran me under a cold shower to wake me up.

The second the cold water hit me, I came out of my daze. "Hey, what did you do that for? I liked where I was at!!!!!!"

"So you like her, huh?"

"What? I never said that. I'm not even bi. Nah, I couldn't could I?"

"Well judging by the fact that I just had to help you shake her hand, and carry you down here, I think you do." Saeka just smiled wide. I could tell she was enjoying this.

"Yeah, but…"

"Face it, honey, you like her. And she probably already knows. Its kind of not hard to figure out."

"Oh, great, how am I going to deal with this?"

"Well, you could go have a study date with her, and I will be in the other room, working on what ever. And who knows, you might have a girlfriend by the end of the night."

"Well you could have at least brought me clothes in here. Hand me that towel." I closed the curtain to the shower and started peeling off my wet clothes. I wrapped the towel around me and braced my self for what was to come. Saeka stayed in the bathroom because she had to "use" it. Whatever, she was probably hoping Val would follow me into my bedroom. What's strange is, I actually kind of like that idea. This _should_ freak me out. Maybe this time, moving wasn't such a bad thing. Only one day and I was already starting to like it here.

I finished changing and walked out to the living room where the angel was waiting. This time, I could think, but my heart still started to race.

"Sorry about what happened on the porch." The instant she looked at me I blushed.

"That's alright."

"Um, so, do you want something to drink? I have coke, tea, and milk."

"What kind of tea?"

"Lightly sweetened unflavored."

"I think I'll have some of that, no ice though please." Wow, not only was I now bi, but I found the only other person in the world who didn't want ice in their beverage.

While I was pouring the tea, Saeka came out of the bathroom and slipped into my room. She slipped a wink, and a thumps up at me. I just slipped her the bird.

I returned to the living room, and gave Val her tea. She sat it down on the in-table.

"Let's try this again. Hi, Val, my name is Ryuu, and this is my jinormous house. Please enjoy your stay, and thank you for coming."

"I like the first time better."

"Oh, I thought it was rather stupid." But to my surprise she shook my hand anyway.

"So, Saeka tells me that your being hunted by Itachi, how does it feel?"

"I'd rather not talk about that. I really don't like the idea of being hunted."

"Sorry, I was just trying to make small talk."

"No, it's ok, I don't mind."

She just looked at me. Man those eyes were amazing. Before I knew it, I leaned forward, and kissed her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ryuu: Yea! My first kiss.

Fluffystwin: Yeah, yeah, yeah, congratulations.

Hiiro-no-Ryuu: Well, I hope you're enjoying it so far, but please review.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry, I didn't mean… I mean… well, should we get started?" I asked. I can't believe I just did that. I wanted to run, to shrivel into nothingness. I was so embarrassed.

"Um, yeah. Well, here are my notes. Just copy them and you should be fine."

"Ryuu, dinner is ready." My mom yelled over the intercom to my room. Val jumped and Saeka screamed, but I was used to it.

"Alright, mom. We'll be up in a minute."

"Well, I guess I will see you later then." Val said. The tone of her voice suggested that she wasn't sure if she wanted to go or not.

"You can stay for dinner as well. I mean if you want. I will warn you that my dad is a little strange, but you're welcome to stay."

"Ok, I will if you insist."

Saeka came out of the bedroom and locked arms with me and Val, "Well, its off to diner we go, lala lala lala lala la laaaaa, off to diner we go, bee dobi diboobi doop de boop, cheu!" I was laughing so hard I actually almost peed my pants. Wow, this was one hell of a night.

"Hey, where did all the lights go?" Saeka asked. All of a sudden, it went pitch black in the house. I heard my mom scream from upstairs.

"What ever you do don't let go of each other. If someone is breaking in then they won't be able to grab Ryuu because she is in the middle." Val was a quick thinker. She was smart as well. She was right; they would have a harder time getting to me, if there was someone in the house.

I was scared now. I didn't want to think about my Itachi situation, but now I had to. There was no getting out of it.

"Ow!!!" Saeka yelled from my right.

"Shit!" A strange male voice can from in front of Saeka.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where am I?"

"Shhhhhh!!! I am trying to listen."

I woke up in a strange room, with a headache. Saeka was listening to a screen in the floor. Something told me she was trying to concoct some plan to get us out of here by listening to a vent.

"Alright cost clear. Is Ryuu wake yet?"

"Yeah, she is. Alright, we're coming down."

"Wait, Val is in a vent?"

"She used the vent to get to the sewers. That is how we are getting out of here."

"How does a vent lead to the sewers?"

"Just go before Itachi comes back!"

I crawled down into a small shaft, and went the only way I could go, down. It was more like a cramped slide, than a vent. After a few seconds, an arm appeared out of nowhere. I stopped, and then Val's head appeared. "Hurry, in here."

So in I crawled. Saeka followed right behind me. I followed her until there was a hole in the paneling. We crawled through into the sewers. She replaced the panel and turned to look at us. "Ok, about 1 mile down this sewer river is an entrance. I know it is gross, but when we near that, we have to go under the surface of this nasty water. And judging by the intervals that Itachi had his men check the room, they know we are gone already. So they are already there. I want you guys to stay low. And when I say quiet or down, or both, do it immediately. Got it?"

"Ok. One question though. How do you know so much?"

"I used to work for Itachi. I'll explain later."

We continued en route for out of this hellhole. She was right. By the time we got to the entrance, Itachi's men were waiting for us. We followed Val's instructions and got past without notice.

When we reached the next manhole, we extracted ourselves from the rank sewers. I was glad to be out of there, but because we were soaked in sewer fluid, the smell followed us with a wrath.

"Now that were out of the danger zone, I have something to tell you, Ryuu."

"Finally, Saeka speaks. You were being unusually quiet."

"Yeah, um, your mom and dad are dead."

"Oh, ha ha ha, very funny. Come on get serious."

"She is being serious."

Silence stifled the air on our continued walk to somewhere. I didn't care where. I still couldn't believe they were dead. Now I have nowhere to go, no family in which to hope to go, and two friends who were probably tired of protecting me. I really did hate my life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We didn't go to my house. Instead we went to the silver haired guy's house. He gave us a change of clothes and demanded to know all of the details. It turns out, him and the rest of the freak gang were a part of a secret society that protected this town from threats like Itachi, and Itachi himself. The head of the gang was a lady called Tsunami, or Tsunade, or something along those lines.

I really didn't care. I just wanted to die, die with my family. They are all I've ever known, all I've ever had. I don't know how to live my life without them.

The silver head guy, Kakashi, I think, offered me a spot on the couch to sleep. I, not knowing what else to do, accepted it without hesitation. I hoped I would wake up and this have been all dream, or not wake up at all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ryuu, you have to wake up. Ryuu, come on, sweetie, wake up."

"Mom? Is that you?"

"Yes, and its time for school, come on now, you're going to be late for your first day."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiiro-no-Ryuu- Hey, what did you think? If you have read this far I think you. Please review.

Fluffystwin: May the review gods grant you many reviews!!!!!!!!!

Hiiro-no-Ryuu: review gods? Oh, brother –smacks forehead- you're weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiiro no Ryuu: Sorry for not updating for so long. I promise that these little openers will stop, I just want to remind you that for the rest of the chapters for this story, I don't own Naruto. And another reminder, please review!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Recap:

_"Ryuu, you have to wake up. Ryuu, come on sweetie, wake up."_

_"Mom? is that you?"_

_"Yes, and its time for school, come on now, you're going to be late for your first day."_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Whoa, mom, I just had the weirdest dream."

"Well, I would love to hear about it, later, but right now you have to get ready for your first day at your new school."

I got up, walked to my bathroom. Our new house wasn't quite as big as the one in my dream, and my room certainly wasn't that cool, but it was bigger than the previous house we owned back in Shelbyville, Indiana.

I was excited to be going to a new school, a place where no one here knew me, no one knew the mistakes I had made. A fresh start, something that was impossible to come by when you lived in the same small town for 15 years of your 17-year life.

Back in Shelbyville, I had finally got into to much trouble, and my family, having the connections they had, made a deal with the mayor. He would excuse my entire record, if I swore to move outside of Indiana, and to never return to the city (town) of Shelbyville, no matter what the situation. I agreed. I'd rather not live there where I can forget my past and the little fagots that lived there, and start over, with a clean slate.

I was even granted a new name, one which I choose because I wanted my close friends to still be able to get in touch with me if something bad happened, and only they knew what my new name was. It was kind of like the witness protection program, only I wasn't the witness, I was the convicted. And I had a feeling I was going to like my new beginning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I arrived at my new school only to find that I was late. That stupid alarm clock, it never went off on schedule. I walked through the door and found myself smelling a familiar scent. It was the scent of copper, rotting and spoiling. It was the scent of blood.

I walked into the office, only to find myself standing behind a girl just like the one in my dream. _"Oh great,"_ I thought to myself,_ "please don't let my dream come true."_

The girl turned around and introduced herself as Saeka, of course. And just like my dream she introduced me to a group of weird gay friends, and to her girlfriend. I was already getting bored with this day.

I went to my first hour class, the only thing different was that Kakashi-sensei did not tell me I was in danger, but he was my Language teacher. And my first assignment was some perverted book called Kiss, Kiss Paradise. I went through my day as normally as possible. Nothing was out of the ordinary at all.

As I was walking out of my seventh hour class, art, I ran into Sasuke, one of the weirdo's that Saeka had introduced me to earlier. I mean I literally ran into him. I dropped my books and fell on my ass. He turned around, with a surprized look on his face, went to stick his hand out, and then thought otherwise, "You should watch were your going, Baka." and then he walked away.

I started to get up to pick up my stuff, when Naruto stopped to help me. "You shouldn't take to heart anything that dobe says. He's just trying to act cool infront of everyone." He helped me up and handed me my things.

"Yeah, ok, thanks. Why is he like that?"

"It's a long, complicated story. Basically, He's had a hard life, and being an ass is the only way he's able to cope."

"Oh, why are you so nice, didn't your parents die when you were young?"

"Yeah, but at least I got to meet them. He doesn't even have anything to relate to. Never had anybody to turn to..."

"You know your a lot nicer than you were in my dream. Is you brother the same way, or is he a mean ass as well?"

"What dream? How did you know I have a brother...I haven't told anyone but a select few that I have a brother?"

"Oh, sorry, well...this is my locker, thanks for walking with me"

"Yeah...see you later..."

I grabbed the rest of my ever growing load of books, and headed out to my car. On the way, I saw the girl, Val, from my dream. She smiled a huge white brace less smile at me, and I blushed. Then ran straight into the wall where I once again dropped my stuff. She stopped and helped me.

"Honey, you got to look where you're going."

"Yeah, I know. You just look really familiar." _Oh my gawd, she is even more gorgeous than in my dream._

"Well, I should, I came to Indiana last year to visit my aunt. You waited on my at McDonald's, where I lost my wallet. You found it when I left and kept it for me, then sent it to me by mail."

"Oh, you're that girl, back then you had long hair and braces. Now you have short hair and a gorgeous smile, by the way. When did you get them off?" By this time we had stood up and I was walking with her to where ever she was walking.

Right then my mom rushed around the corner. "Hey there you are. We need to get going. Remember we have that meeting to go to about your umm...oh... you have a friend with you. Hi, I am Veachelle Delnher. What's your name?"

"Hi, I am Valarae Alken." Her voice was so hypnothic.

"Well it's nice to meet you, but we really have to get going. Maybe tomorrow or whenever your free we could all get together and go to the PA concert down at the convention center."

"Yeah, sounds cool. I'll just let Ryuu know if I can. Bye!" she turned to me,"I'll see you tomorrow." And away she walked, around the corner. Once she was out of sight I realized that I wasn't breathing and took a quick deep breath.

"So, you like her don't ya?" We started walking, and I started blushing.

"Oh, crap, I forgot something in my locker, I'll catch up."

"Ok, I am parked right out front, just don't be too long."

I rushed back to my locker. When I got there, there was a ribbon hanging from the knob that said "Love is like an earthquake, you never know when it will hit, but when it does, it's pure destruction. _Sasuke."_

Ryuu: yeah, how's that for a twist. Please Review!!


End file.
